In need of you
by Charms22
Summary: A slow burn story on FourTris and Skyeward, because their story: Come back, I still need you is from the same universe as this one. The entry of Skyeward is in chapter 2.
1. Teaser

Teaser

**Hola Twisties this story is a FourTris, CEO and PA as well as a slow burn story. I know this idea gets used a lot, but I would love to thank the person, who suggested it and the story is dedicated to her or him. So thank you very much DuPon. I hope, that I will write the way you like it.**

**-Unknown pov-**

I absolutely hate flying, but I have to, because of a business deal. My new PA is a walking and talking disaster, if she hadn't left my company I would still have the best PA ever. She understood me in a way, no one else did. I messed it all up. I shouldn't have caught feelings for her, when I know, that she was my brothers girl. If I hadn't listen to the conversation between her and my mother, I would still be blaming Tris for our loss. My mother had killed my brother with the help of my sister and I blamed her for his death and her for not caring about him. When the truth was far from it, Tris had changed a lot, she wasn't herself and then I had seen, why she wasn't herself anymore. My mother had taken his son away from her, their son! The woman, I love, has a son with my brother. My life is so messed up! I have loved her since so long, but she never loved me. I want to hate her, mainly myself, because someone like her desserves someone, who would do anything for her. I was deeply in my thoughts, but I heard the pilot say, "in approximately 5 minutes we will be landing in Charles de Gaulle Aéroport. Someone tugged my hand, when I looked down I can see the stormy blue eyed boy, my nephew. "Daddy, when will mommy be back!" Ryan asked me. How will I tell this little boy that I don't know, when his mommy will return back to him and that I'm not his father. But I love him so much, that it hurts me and I promised myself that I will find her. For her I can fight the whole world. I saved her Ryan from my evil mother and sister. I miss his father a lot, his name was Richard, I wish he was here for her and their son.

The five minutes went by quick and I told him, "I hope so buddy. She loves you as much as she loves your daddy. She will be back," he smiles warmly at me, "I promise!" He hugs me and says, "I love you daddy!"

"I love you too!"

Hours had past and now we were going to a gala. I hate galas and I'm sure Ryan will hate it too, because he is definitely more like Tris than Richard.

At the gala we met my friend Zeke and his fiancée Lauren. That girl was definitely eyeing me up and down with her greedy little eyes, but it seems like Zeke wasn't noticing it at all and he was having his eyes on Shauna. Shauna Davidson, the sister of my rival Peter Davidson, we all used to be friends, but everythings changed. That's when Ryan tugs my hand and points at someone saying, "daddy," I look down at that sweet boy, "there's mommy. Look!" When I look at the woman, he is pointing at, I can tell that it's her, but standing with her, is the devil himself, Peter Davidson!

Ryan tugged my hand, so that we were going towards her, but I was rooted to the spot, so he just ran towards her. When I realised, what was happening, I ran after him. When he had reached her, he said, "mommy!" Tris turned around and smiled seeing her son. But when she looked at me, her smile faded away. My biggest regret is that Tris had fallen in love with Richard, because of his charms, many woman were fooled by him. With Tris he wasn't fooling around, but he had lied to her, by using my likes and dislikes as his own. She actually fell in love with me, my persona and not Richards. She saw him as me and I as him. She thought I was the charmer, but I never was and never will be. Tris glares at me, before asking, "what are you doing here?"

"Mommy," Ryan says, before I can, "daddy has been looking for you. Mommy," he continues, "daddy took me away from the woman, who took me away from you and since then we are living with grandma and grandpa." Tris looks at Ryan and then at me. Her look is miles away.

"It's great to see you here Four," Peter says in a mocking way, "seems like you made some formalities with my PA Tris here." He eyes her in a lustfully disturbing way. I glare at him and we get interrupted by Ryan, "daddy, why is mommy working for that doghead?" Tris mouth opens and she was about to say something, Peter looks like he is ready to strangle him, I won't let him hurt him, so I stand infront of him and just say, "Ryan, he is your mommy's boss. I agree with you son, but you should apologise to him!"

"Why?"

"Because your mommy would loose her job, because of us? She might get angry at us and I don't want your mommy to be angry at you."

"I don't want mommy to be angry at you dad!" He says, before hugging my legs. I hold him closer to me and say, "neither do I!"

Tris looks at me and says, "can I have a word with you Four." I nod. "Lets go to uncle Zeke, buddy!" I take Ryan's hand. Tris walks behind us towards Zeke, who was trying to solve the fight between Lauren and Shauna.

**End of the teaser**

**Disclaimer: The teaser takes place after Tris had left Four's company, because she couldn't live in the same city as the Eatons! The conversation between FourTris will be in the chapter, when they meet again!**


	2. Chapter 1: My new PA

Chapter 1: My new PA

**Heya Twistinians / Twisties, I'm back with the first chapter. Credits of the general idea of this story goes to DuPon. I'm just writing it with my own twists like always**❤️

**Here comes chapter 1 without further ado.**

**-Tobias' pov-**

"Miss Nita DaSilva, can you please come into my office!"

"Yes, Mr. Eaton!" She says in flirtatious, high pitched and annoying voice. As soon she came in, I told her to have a seat. She sat down and she asks me, "why did you call me," she takes a breathe, "to come here." I look at her and smirk, before saying, "Miss DaSilva," she smiles at me eyeing me up and down like I'm an eye candy, "you are fired!" She looks crestfallen upon hearing the words "you are fired", I felt bad for her, but the truth is that she sucks. I hate breaking people's heart, but I need to think practical and what's the best for my company. Damm I had to fire another PA. This one was a pain in the ass. She wouldn't do, what I told her, she was constantly talking on the phone with a new man everyday or she was always checking me out, trying to make me jealous. And I'm thanking god, because if I wouldn't have a great partner, like Zeke, I wouldn't have an new PA, who will be starting from tomorrow. I trust that man with my life and I can trust his guts too.

I told Nita to go home and pack her belongings the next day itself. So she ran out, crying her eyes out. "Too much of a dramatic exit," Zeke says, before shrugging his shoulder and asking me, "don't you think?" I just nod and Zeke smiles at me, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes, my friend isn't the goofy idiot anymore, because of one incident, he lost the love of his life. I can understand his pain, because I lost the girl I loved, but the difference was that my love was one sided, while Zeke was in an actual relationship. I don't want to think about her. I haven't seen her since nine years and I'm sure she has probably forgotten about us or mainly about Richard, the man she "loved", but now it looks like she never loved him at all.

I coughed and asked, "umm, what the name of my new secretary?!"

"Her name is Tris!"

"Tris?!" I question him and he smiles sheepishly. It seems like he is hiding something from me. "Umm, yeah, that's her name!?" He says uncomfortably. "How old is she?" He was quick to response, "she's 28 years old." She is the same age as her. "No, it cannot be her!" I thought. But Zeke is behaving a bit suspicious, but I hope that it's not her, because then I'll have a problem of hiding my feeling for her after all these years and that I should be the looking out for her. I had promised Richard to do so, when he died in that horrible accident, while him and Tris were coming home to tell us something. In that accident only one of them would have survived and he told me to save her by giving his heart for the transplant that had saved Tris, but she doesn't know that and she thinks that Richard had died, because of internal bleeding.

"Uh, Four I need to go," Zeke says awkwardly, "I have a date with my fiancée Lauren." I just nod and he scurries away. Loneliness is what I always had felt and I'm comfortable like that. With clear thought I headed back home. Home, why do I call wretched place home, because the memories of Richard are in that place. I don't feel at home anymore, because the person that gave me the confidence, I have now, is gone forever. I ignore my mother and sister and go to bed without eating anything.

The next morning I woke up and got ready. Took a piece of toast, ate it and then went towards my car and drove to P & E Enterprise. I'm curious to meet my new PA. When I came to my office, Zeke was already here and someone else was there too. Most probably she was waiting with him for me to arrive. I slowly walk towards them, greet Zeke and then I was going to greet my new PA and that's when I saw her. Tris. She is my new PA, now that's pretty messed up! At first she doesn't react at all, before she gasps seeing me. "Yo..uu'..re my..y bo..osss!" She stutters, before fainting in my arms. She looks different, she has lost a lot of weight, but still she looks so stunning. I look at Zeke and he is avoiding eye contact, he must have planned this. I pick her up and take her to the couch, then I walk to my desk, take a bottle of water and sprinkle water onto her. She wakes up and this time, when she looks at me, she looks scared. she looks at me, she looks scared. She moves away from me, I feel bad and I bite my lip, so that I do not say anything bad to her, because my anger was rising over the minutes passing by. I hate her, but I cannot stop loving her. She keeps me sane, but drives me insane. There is some kind of tension between us and I think that Zeke noticed it and he saves her from my anger. "Let me show you, your desk Tris." He says nicely and she nods.

"So this is my replacement!" Someone shouts and I already know, who it is. It's that bloody snake named Nita. I just walk out of my office and see that Nita is giving Tris a hard and threatening glare. "Four must be paying you to sleep with you." She carries on shouting at Tris. "How dare you say that," Tris says in a low voice, "that I'm sleeping with my boss. Are you out of your mind. I don't need to sleep with him, because I'm not a person that sleeps around and in the end," this time she is talking a bit louder, "doesn't know, whose child she is carrying in her stomach. But I do know, who the father of my child was." Tris was having trouble breathing and someone comes into the office of my secretary, shouting, "mommy?!" A brown haired but stormy blue eyed boy instead of brown eyed, runs towards Tris. I look towards Zeke and he nods towards me, telling me that my suspicion is right and that boy is Richard's son.

**END OF THE FLASHBACK (sorry Twistinians / Twisties, I forgot to tell you guys that their whole story will be told in a flashback until the meet again after six months)**

**Disclaimer: Do you guys want this fanfic to be only in Tobias' pov or do you want Tris' pov too?**** Will Four and Tris ever become a couple? ****The tension between them two will slowly build up and one day it will explode and the sparks will fly!**

**Of topic, who cares, but I kinda like Agents of shield, started the first season and I think, that Fitz and Simmons would be the cutest couple in that show! What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2: Family history explained

**Heya I'm back with this one, right now I have a lot of motivation for this one, so here I am! My other Fanfics will be continued, when my motivation for them will be back. **

**-Tobias' pov and continuation of the flashback-**

Richards son calls out for her, Tris calms down a bit and asks him, "what are you doing here Ryan?" The little boy then says, "grandma Natalie sent me here, to give you something to eat. Mommy, you need to eat and stop worrying about daddy being away from home." I'm a bit confused. Is Tris married to someone now? "Ryan Tobias Eaton," what that kids middle name is my birth name, "your daddy has promised, that he'll be back soon." Is he Richard's son? I need to ask her. But it can't be, because Richard was infertile. But how did they have a child? I need to find the damm diary! "Sweetie, you should go back to your grandma." She says and he nods, but before leaving he kisses her cheek. It's a sweet moment and soon after he leaves, Nita leaves the building too. "Zeke a word," I say, "please!"

As soon as we reach my office, I close the door and he says, "what's wrong Four?!"

"Richard cannot have a child and here, infront of us we saw a part of him."

"What are you saying Four," he says, "because you are not making any sense!" I know that I wasn't making any sense, so I said, "Richard was sterile," he looks at me and then his look is blank. It feels like he knows something, that I don't. "Are hiding something from me?"

"No, I'm not." He says but his voice has an undertone, that tells me that he actually is keeping something from me. I don't pry on him, because I know that he will tell me the truth someday. "Do you think," he asks me, "that Tris is lying about her son." I'm stunned by his question and answer back, "no, she isn't, but someone is / was lying," he looks at me and gulps, "and I know, who it was!"

"Who?" He asks and I answer back, "Richard!" His eyes widen and he says, "you can't be serious!"

"But I am."

"No, he wouldn't do that to her!?" He exclaims in a serious tone. "I'm not sure," I say, "and that's why I need to find his diary." He gulps and nods, but he doesn't seem to be happy about it. Maybe my family is hiding something from me. But the question is what.

**-End of his flashback-**

Whenever I think back about it, the more I'm sure, that Richard wasn't as great as he showed himself to be. He knew that I had feelings for Tris and he used it to his advantages, but the more Tris fell for him. Tris the name gives shivers to my spine. "Daddy," Ryan says, "are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine son!" I don't know why, but when he calls me dad, my heart skips a beat. Ryan smiles at me and says, "grandma Natalie told me to tell you that dinner's ready!"

"Okay, I'm coming." I say and he nods before leaving. "Where are you Tris? Your son needs you! He cries every night for you and I cannot make this little guy any happier. As I'm thinking about everything, I walk downstairs, Natalie and Andrew smile at me kindly, I sit down next to Ryan and eat a bit of food. "So Tobias," Andrew asks, "how is your search for the diary and Tris going on?"

"I haven't found out, where Tris is," I sadly say and they look as miserable as I feel, "but I have a clue, where the diary is."

"Where?" A hopeful Natalie asks and I respond back, "it's in Paris. Buried deeply inside the hotel my "family" owns."

"Are you going to stay in that hotel?"

"Yes, I will and it's important to find out, what secrets my brother was keeping from Tris and me!"

"What does mom have to do with your past daddy?" Ryan asks not knowing what had happened before he was born, so I answer back, "a lot!"

Suddenly everything went quiet and we all just ate our food. I cleaned everything and told Tris' parents that they could go to sleep, even Ryan had gone too. After I finished, I went to bed.

The next day I woke earlier than normal, because I have a flight to catch. Sadly I have a meeting in New York and my new personal assistant is coming with me. She is a disaster and I hope she does not mess anything up for me.

Later that day, I will be meeting up with an old friend and his wife for lunch. At night I will have my flight going back to London. In a months time, I will be attending a gala in Paris and Ryan's coming with me. This the opportunity that I need to find out the truth.

Great, now I will have a nine hours flight, this will be fun and thankfully I will be occupied by my thoughts about her.

**-10 hours later-**

Finally I'm in New York. "Sir in which hotel are we going to stay?" My PA Mina asks and I casually answer back, "Lakeside hotel (made up name) and it's nearby JFK International Airport."

"But that hotel is bloody cheap!" She says with unamused tone and I just say, "we're staying here for two nights so why should I spent so much money for an hotel, that we will just sleep in." She is so bloody annoying and asks in a high pitched flirty voice, "are we staying in the same room?!"

"Nope, we're not. you are just an employee and nothing else or nothing more, so please stay away from me." She glares at me and my friend and his wife, who came to pick us up, laugh at it. "You will never have a chance with him," he says, "because he already belongs to someone else!?"

"Who?" She asks, I roll my eyes at her and his wife just replies back, "someone, who lightens up his mood and makes him a better person."

"Yeah and I love her a lot," I mumble to myself, "but she'll never love me and she has a child with the man she'll always love." My friend glares at me. "Why are you glaring at me Grant?" His wife Skye punches him and says, "you shouldn't be glaring at him! I know your friend is a hopeless lover." This time I glare at them both for making fun of me.

Again, I get lost in my own thoughts and this time I can remember something I didn't like at all.

**-Flashback number 2-**

It had been three weeks since Tris started to work for me. She started to be more open around me and she wasn't scared of me anymore. We talked and she said something, I never thought that she would tell me that, "Four you are a great man," but she did anyways, "but you are not the way everyone described you to be!"

"What do you mean Tris?"

"Some of my friends said that you are a charmer," I drop my head into my hands, "but to be honest you're not a charmer at all." She says, while coming closer to me. I looked into her eyes and she did something, I would have never imagined she would. She kissed me, before she shouts at me, "you are a pathetic excuse of a human being, because of you my son is with Carman and your bloody sister Darlene!"

"Carmen isn't my mother," she glares daggers at me, "because my mom Evelyn died," I say, while remembering, what my dad used to tell me about her, Dad spoke so highly about her, "while giving birth to me! Carmen is Richard and Darlene's mom. My father had divorced their mom and married mine," I can see it in her eyes, that she doesn't believe me, "because dad fell in love with Evelyn for the kindhearted woman she was!" I look at her. "I don't believe you!"

"Then don't," I say, "because I would never hurt someone, that I love with my whole being. I swear on my life Tris," I continue to say, "I will bring your son back to you without a single scratch on him." She slapped me and left me, again I was heartbroken."

**-End of his flashback-**

A single tear rolled down my face. Grant must have noticed and asks me, "hey, what's wrong?"

"I just remembered something that broke my heart even more!"

"I know," he says, "because the same thing happened to me too. I lived five years without Skye and my children. I'd do anything to rewind everything and start afresh with Skye, before getting her pregnant!"

"I had to live five years without him too. I love Tris a lot, but she is definitely stupid for letting her chances to be with someone like you go!" Skye says in reassuring way. "She is still in love with Richard," I say. "Yeah, she is, but what you did for her, was unbelievable too. You let your horrible brother have her for himself!"

"She has a child with him."

"So what," a annoyed Skye asks, "we all know that he couldn't have any children. I think you are Ryan's father!"

"Skye has a point!"

"What? How? When?" I ask. They just shrug, but then Grant says, "Skye gets those feelings and every time she's right." Thankfully we already had dropped off Mina to the hotel. I change the subject successfully. "How are the twins?!"

"They're fine just missing their uncle Toby!"

"How comes, that they are the only ones, who call me by my first name?" I question. "Because they don't like the name Four," Skye says in a teasing manner, "Four!"

"Haha, very funny." I say with a cheery voice and roll my eyes at her, she just sticks her tongue out at me and says, "try to beat me loser!?" I laugh before saying, "the games on!"

"Stop behaving like kids." He says in monotone voice. "Don't be such a robot." Skye chastises him and I laugh at him saying, "boy, you are so whipped!"

"Same goes to you Four."

There is a long silence between us and I say, "you're right Grant!"

"Ha, I told you Skye that he's gonna agree with me." She just ignores him and says, "at last we are at home!"

"Are you guys planning to come back to London?"

"Yes," he says happily and Skye agrees too. "I miss London and the children do too." She sighs and he says, "hey, what about me!?" She glares at him and he shuts up. I whisper to him, "whipped." And then she glares at me. "Come uncle Toby, we have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Not telling you." Both say at the same time. What the hell just happened?

**-End of his pov-**

**Disclaimer: Part two will be in someone else's pov, but at first guys lets welcome Skyeward into the story! Skyeward's story happens at the same time as FourTris's, so guys will be reading about both couples a lot. I need to finish the prologue of the Skyeward story;-) so I will be back soon!**


	4. Chapter 2: Part 2

Chapter 2 Part 2: Family history explained

**Hey, I'm back! I hope you guys read the Prologue of Come back, I still need you! There will be some parts of Skyeward story in here and vice versa about the FourTris story in Come back, I still need you, so the whole story is going to add up in eachother. I have written stories like that before, so I know, what I'm doing.**

**I promised to Trini86 that I will update this one after Come back, I still need you, so here I am.**

**-Skye's pov in the car, before getting out of it-**

I look at Grant and tell him through our connection, "we need to tell him the truth."

"We will babe," he answers back, "but right now my cousin needs our support and love." I sigh. "You're right." I reply back. "I always am darling."

"Shut up." I yell at him and he just laughs it off. "What's wrong with you guys? Aren't we going inside?!" Four asks us and Grant answers back, after I gave him one of my death glares, "yes. I just remembered a joke and I can't stop laughing."

"Yeah and that joke isn't that funny either!" I say and he shrinks, because he is an idiot. A laughing Four opens the door of the car and says, "Grant doesn't know," my husband glares at the steering wheel, "how to joke. Skye don't be too harsh on that poor man." Grant makes a face and I tease him, "aww my poor baby." He glares daggers at me and says, "really, now I'm the baby," I glare at him and he ignores it, "when the truth is far from it."

A minute after our stare off, Tobias says, "wow, wow guys stop doing that," he was stern with both of us, "you both are ruining something so beautiful with your stupid petty fights. You guys are so damm lucky," he is right, but that's what makes our relationship stronger, "that you have found eachother and look at me, I haven't had luck on my side!" Tobias deserves all the happiness. Tris is so dumb for not seeing and feeling the love he has for her. She still hung up on Richard, the Hydra bastard, who must be rolling in his grave and laughing his ass of, because of them two. I met Richard once and meeting him was so unpleasant. He tried to flirt with me and I just told him, that I'm not interested in dating douchebags. After all he was a Ward and the heir of Hydra. The whole family is full of lunatics, except for Grant, his brother Nicklaus and their sister Caroline. Their father is the biggest douchebag ever and then comes his brother Malcom and at last but not the least is Richard himself.

The whole family is full of lunatics, except for Grant, his brother Nicklaus and their sister Elisabeth. Their father is the biggest douchebag ever and then comes his brother Malcom and at last but not the least is Richard himself. Grant's mother and her sautan "co-wife of Mr. Ward" are the worst of the worst women in this world. I sigh again and this time I get out of the car. Grant parks the car and gets out too, then we went to the front door, I unlocked it and Hope cam running towards me. "Mommy you are back." The seven year old squealed and her brother timidly followed her, both attacking me with hugs. "It's not fair that I don't get any hugs from you two." Grant pouted at them, while our four year old daughter Naina came hand in hand with Samuel (FitzSimmons' son), they sprinted towards him. Every kid here loves Grant. These two jumped up and hugged him. "Hey kiddo." He said, before kissing Naina's forehead, who cheekily smiled up at him. Samuel looked at him and frowned. "No kissy for me." He pouted and Grant kissed him too. Mini Fitz smiles and said, "love you uncle Grant."

"Love you to buddy." Then the children exchanged places and now the younger two were squeezing me to death.

"Will I get a hug too?!" Four asks two minutes later and now all four of them attack him with hugs and kisses. "Uncle Tobias." The twins said in unison. While the other two said, "uncle Towy." He smiled at them and hugged them all back. "Kids let your uncle Tobias breathe and get inside." I say, "I don't want you all to fall ill especially you Samuel," all of them look at me and are listening intently to it, while I continue saying, "your mom will give me a long and boring lecture as well as take away my role as your godmother."

"No," Samuel shouted, he just sounded like Fitz and ran inside with my children. "Your children are a handful." I say glaring at my husband. "Oh hell no," he says, "they are as stubborn as you are Skye." "I carried them for nine months,"

"Making them is two people's job," he mockingly says, "Skye!"

"Eww," Tobias says and he looks like he has eaten a rotten egg, "gross. There are innoncent people nearby." Pointing at our children. "Oh shoot!" We both say. "You don't say," he says, "no wonder you guys have so many children. You guys "make out" so many times, that I lost my count.

"I wonder how many children you and Tris have. You guys are constantly making out," Grant kisses my cheek and I swat him away, "since the last six or seven years." I counter back and he just smirks at me. I mentioned to Grant to go inside, while Tobias and I laughed our heads off. "Love you too sister." He went inside and I followed him and then I saw that FitzSimmons as well as mom and dad were waiting for us in the sitting room.

"Hi," I awkwardly say to my parents, who smile at me as awkwardly as I feel. "How did you two know," I ask them, "where we live?!"

"I invited them Skye. Hydra is gaining a lot of operatives," my husband says and Tobias shudders, because of the mention of Hydra, "while Shield has lost their best agents on the line of duty." No, he cannot leave me now, when I'm pregnant with our fourth child. "Are you going to leave me again?!" I question him angrily and he shakes his head. "No, I'm not," he says, "what happened seven years ago," I give my parents a dirty look especially my father, "happened, because I was on the line of duty!" Tobias looked a bit confused, so I said, "we both used to be agents. I left after I thought," I sigh and look at my husband sadly as well as affectionately, "that Grant had died. I couldn't be there anymore, because everything reminded me off him and our time together."

"I understand you," he says, "I truly do! I lost Tris to my brother," I can see the sadness in his eyes dark blue eyes, "who indirectly used me to get to her." Grant walks towards him and hugs him in a comforting way. "He made me look like the "playboy", while he acted like a "saint" infront of her," my parents gasp, "when he was a monster using every and any girl for his own means and needs." Even Jemma gasps and Fitz shakes his head angrily. "That's awful. Why would he take your girl away mate?!"

"Because he never liked me and knew, how to get to me! But one thing I don't understand is," I interrupt him by saying, "I think we should leave that topic Tobias," FitzSimmons look suspiciously at me, the same way mom and dad are, "because it just keeps hurting you." Thankfully he nods and leaves it aside. Grant gives me a look, that tells me "we will talk later."

Suddenly Tobias' face lightens up and he asks us all, "how did Skyeward meet?!"

"Skye what?" Grant asks and he is suddenly all red. "Skyeward is the name of you both just like FitzSimmmons is." Dad explained, he had a duh look on him and my poor baby brained husband's wheel turned on. "Oh!"

"Your husband is so dumb." Mom said with a roll of her eyes. "Says the woman," I reply back sarcastically, "who married a man, who cannot stop adopting strays."

"Hey, that's not fair!?" Dad complained. "That's harsh babe."

"See my son-in-law agrees with me." Dad smugly says, while ruffling Grant's hair and Tobias was laughing at a scowling Grant. "Bro, you are definitely whipped," FitzSimmons are trying to hold back their laughter, "even your wife's father loves you and her mom wants to kiss you." Tobias is so dead. "Only because he gave us our grandchildren."

"So I'm perfect for making you guys grandparents," my darling hubby says with a dejected voice, "but nothing else than that!?"

"Yes, that's exactly what we meant." Mom smirked. "So guys will be happy, if I announce that.." Tobias interrupted me with his deep and annoying voice, "I still don't know, how you guys met!?"

"Seriously he is as annoying as Hunter and Trip combined together."

"HEY," Tobias and two other voices say, "that's not fair!?" I turn around and see those two idiots, I compared Tobias with. "Grant can you bloody tell your wife," Tobias smirks at me, "that she's more annoying," I will kill that asshole, "when she's knocked up."

"Bloody hell," Hunter shouts, "not again!" Trip looks dumbfounded at us, while the rest of them look really happy and Grant's face is full of being pleased with himself. It was so adorable. If I could, I would have taken him upstairs to celebrate my pregnancy. "How did you know that she's pregnant?!"

"I just guessed." He honestly answers back. "When were you planning to tell me?"

"Tomorrow," I say and I blush, "because it's your birthday." He smiles, while remembering the last time I told him about my pregnancy was at the second year of our marriage anniversary.

"Earth calling Skyeward. Please tell the impatient Tobias your love story!" I came out of my thought and heard mom snicker, while Tobias was behaving like an idiot. Must be a family thing, because Grant behaves the same way as Tobias does. They're bros for life. Dad looks at us and says, "the poor kid wants to know."

"He's not a kid anymore dad. He himself has a son."

"So what," he says adorably, "he still is a kid for me!" Typical agent Coulson move and mom glares at him like always. "This kid is hungry, mommy." We all glare at Lance, because this stupid grown man is always hungry. "Then go back to your wife or mom."

"Don't talk about that she-devil, who's known as my wife." Yet again Tobias looks damm confused. He was about to ask him, when FitzSimmons tell him, "just don't ask Tobias."

"Uh, what?!"

"Nothing." Trip answers back for them and he just nods. Mom was the only one, who brought Tobias out of his misery by asking him, "so you have a son?!"

"Technically yes, but Ryan is Tris and Richard's son!"

"Umm, didn't you tell me that Richard was infertile?" Grant asks. "Yeah, he is and that's why I need to find his diary. Maybe I will find some answers there."

"Did Tris know about him being sterile?!" I ask, because I already know the answer, "I don't think so!"

"That's absurd," Jemma screeched out, "biologically speaking it's possible," everyone's listening to her, "that he had gotten Tris pregnant," there was a but, "but it is more difficult for him than someone like you or Ward."

"What do you mean, He asks, before he continues, "I never have..." I interrupt him, "what, you haven't done the deed yet." Everyone looks at him, like "what the hell man" and he ignores them. He then says, "it has always been Tris, I couldn't betray her like that," everyone feels his pain, "So I waited for her for years and when I see her son, I feel betrayed by my own brother, because he knew," he has tears in his eyes. I get teary eyed and hug him, after saying, "why didn't you tell her?!"

"Because someone lied to her," mom looks deadly, "for him. He wanted to make me feel the pain of losing someone or something that means the world to you!" All of the sudden Hope and Aiden are here, hugging their uncle. "It hurts so much, but I know that he loved her too." I don't thing that Richard ever loved her or anyone.

"Uncle Tobias, I'm sure that auntie Tris loves you."

"No, my sweet Pumpkin, she doesn't." He says. "But Ryan loves you, that's a plus point."

"But still she will always hate me!"

"Let's talk about something else," Hunter says, "I'm sorry to say, but you are boring Four."

"Uncle Lance," the twins say, "stop talking and go home!?" Usually I would have scolded my children, but this time I won't, because they are right. Lance looks shocked and says, "I wanted to listen to the story, how your parents met."

"You already know the story!?"

"No, I don't!" He answers back. They bicker for about 5 minutes and I just say, "kids take your uncle Lance with you!?" He was about to protest, but after seeing the look in my eyes, he went with them.

"So now it's time to tell you a story!?" Grant says and winks at me. "Let's tell him by going to a flashback." Daddy dearest says.

**-End of her POV-**

**-Grant's flashback and POV-**

"The day started with Agent Coulson telling us about a new mission." May says. "So Skye wasn't here then?!" Tobias curiously asks and everyone shakes their heads. I smirk, because the best will be coming in a few moments. "When I was telling them about the new mission," Coulson begins to say, "I got notified that someone had yet again hacked into our system, so after everyone else had left," he is trying to make it interesting, but failing miserably, "I told Ward to stay behind." Tobias doesn't mind Coulson's rambling, because he asks, "then what happened?!" So now, I take the lead and imitate Coulson, "Agent Ward. I need you to come with me."

"So what did he tell you?!"

"That someone is trying to get access to files that are for an agent, who has the level 10 clearance." My cousin looks at me and mouths, "continue!" So I did. "Agent Coulson told me to track that person down and I did, so we had to leave for LA."

"You have forgotten to mention, that our mission was in LA, so May was already flying us there." Simmons corrects me. That woman is to perceptive. "Oh now my brother meets his future Mrs. Ward." Tobias winks at Skye, who is blushing profusely and I smile at my brother. He seems to be excited to know more and I hope I can satisfy his need of knowledge. "That's when the two men in black followed my lead." My wife says and Tobias asks, "what?!"

"I wanted them to find me and they did," she says and blushing heavily, while she said the rest, "but I didn't know that a hot tool bag was working for them."

"Tool bag," Tobias says, "is a good one!?" Everyone laughs except for me and May, but she is smirking at me. "Says the grumpy ass," Tobias face whitens immediately, before he glares at me in a playful way, "who everyone fears and half of the female population wants to be in his pants!?" Then Skye shouts at me, "Grant Douglas Ward," she literally scared me, "you shouldn't say words like these anymore. We have innoncent ears, that are listening to our conversation and Hunter's with them." Yeah, now I'm dead and Tobias just says, "you're married to mamma bear, bro. You have to live with it." I whine at my brother, who just looks at me with a pleased smile on. "Is this a everyone loves to make fun of Grant Ward club?!"

"It definitely is Ward," May says with conviction, I know that she always has disliked me. "But that doesn't mean that we love you less than Skye." I'm happy that my mother-in-law loves me and I try not to show it, but I cannot stop it, so I hug her and say, "thanks mom!?" Skye stifles a laugh, while her dad looks proudly at May, who had punched me in the face. "Don't ever call me mom again."

"Yes, mam." I say and she says, "that's more like it!?"

There was a small break on our storytelling to Tobias, because we all were hungry.

There was a small break on our storytelling to Tobias, because we all were hungry. Tobias was on the phone with Ryan and we all talked to him. That kid was happy to talk to us all. After the phone call Tobias' attention was on us again. He still is a kid at heart. When we continued the story, I told him, how we kidnapped her. I pretended to be injected by truth serum and called my now wife pretty. Tobias interjected me and said, "truth serum does exist and the lawyers of Candor make it."

"What?!" Coulson says at the same time as me and Tobias smirks, while Skye says, "I told you!" She high fives with Tobias. "So yeah Agent Coulson left me with her and we kinda flirted a bit."

"Love at first sight!?" We got teased by FitzSimmons. "So that's how our story began."

**-End of his sort of flashback and his POV-**

**AN**

**I'm so sad that they ruined Grant Ward in the series. I do ship SkyeWard so hard. The same amount I ship FourTris.**

**End of AN**

**Disclaimer: You all know me! I don't anything than my head and broken heart.**


	5. Sneak Peak

**Sneak peak for chapter 3**

Warning this sneak peak is important for both stories and Come back I still need you will be updated as soon as possible. In need of you is on a long break until then, cause I cannot spill the truth out if continue with this one first and the other later, might as well spill all the truth in their own stories, but nah I prefer it this way.

**Without further ado...**

After I had talked privately to Tris, I went to find my cousin to tell him about the night many years ago. Skye thought it would be better, if I tell him about Richard and his bloody diary. I never wanted it to happen, but Tobias deserves the truth even if I'm going against all the rules, I accepted, when I became an Agent of Shield, but family always comes first for me.

When I finally found Tobias, he looks like he was about to break down. "Tobias," I shake him slightly, "are you alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answers back with a small smile. "I need to tell you something."

"It can wait Grant," he says, clearly he's not listening to me, "I have to go back. Ryan's in danger. I'll come back here as soon as I find him." He practically ran out of the room, when I said, "the diary in France is fake and Ryan is not your nephew but..."

**End of the sneak peak**


End file.
